1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook computer, and in particular to a notebook computer with hidden multimedia controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional notebook computers usually have additional function keys to rapidly operate the multimedia device or software thereof. FIG. 1A shows a conventional notebook computer with a multimedia controller. The notebook computer 100 has an LCD 110 pivoted to the main body 120. On the front side surface is a multimedia module including function keys 121 and a small LCD module 122, or LED module. Although this arrangement is convenient for users, it limits the operating angle and is not comfortable to use.
FIG. 1B shows another conventional notebook computer with multimedia controller. The notebook computer 200 has an LCD 210 pivoted to the main body 220. The main body 220 of the notebook computer 200 is longer than the LCD 210 and has a multimedia controller with function keys 221 and a small LCD module 222 on the top surface of the extended portion. This arrangement may not limit the operating angle; however, the profile of the notebook computer 200 is not smooth and attractive enough.